The present invention relates to a spacer mounting structure for a connector, in which the spacer is mounted within an acceptant space for a flexible engaging arm being flexed or bent, which is formed within a terminal accommodating chamber for the connector having a fitting hood section.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a female connector 3 and a spacer 19 which is mounted on the female connector 3. In FIG. 1, the female connector 3 comprises a housing section 7 and a fitting hood section 9 which is formed integrally with the housing section 7.
The housing section 7 is formed with a pair of terminal accommodating chambers 5 and 5 each having both ends, one of which is open, within the fitting hood section 9. As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a male terminal metallic part or element 11 is accommodated within each of the terminal accommodating chambers 5 and 5. The male terminal element 11 has, at a forward end thereof, an electric contact section 13 which projects into the fitting hood section 9. Further, the terminal accommodating chamber 5 is formed therein with a flexible engaging arm 15. An engaging section 15a is engaged with an engaging shoulder 11a of the male terminal element 11. Thus, removal of the male terminal element 11 from the terminal accommodating chamber 5 is prevented. Furthermore, the spacer 19 which is inserted through an opening 17a is mounted within an acceptant space 17 for the flexible engaging arm 15 being flexed or bent.
The spacer 19 is formed with a pair of recesses 19a and 19a for accepting the flexible engaging arms 15 and 15, respectively, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the case where the spacer 19 is mounted within the acceptant space 17, the spacer 19 can be held by two fingers and manually forced into the acceptant space 17 in the case of a female connector having the large fitting hood 9. In the case, however, of a connector in which the fitting hood 9 is small, that is, in the case where there are fewer terminal elements, it is impossible to force the spacer 19 into the acceptant space 17 by two fingers.
In view of the above, the spacer 19 is inserted into the fitting hood section 9 as shown in FIG. 2A under such a condition that the spacer 19 is clamped by a forward end of a jig 21 illustrated in FIG. 3. As shown in FIG. 2B, the spacer 19 is inserted into the acceptant space 17 through the opening 17a leading to in the acceptant space 17 on the side of the fitting hood section 9.
However, the exclusive jig 21 is required when the spacer 19 is inserted into the acceptant space 17. Many steps of mounting the spacer 19 on the jig 21 are required. Thus, mounting operability is deteriorated.